Daimonions Grenzen
by Eros und Philia
Summary: Manchmal gibt es zwischen Menschen Grenzen, die unüberwindlich scheinen. Und manchmal ist das, was zwei Menschen anzieht, so stark, dass es diese Grenzen überwinden kann. Was von beidem gilt für Narcissa Malfoy und Blaise Zabini? Eine Geschichte - ZWEI Pe
1. Chapter 1

**DAIMONIONS GRENZEN von Eros und Philia**

**Altersempfehlung:** 18; M

**Genre:** Romanze- Drama

**Timeline:** 06.12.1995 – Harry Potter Band 5

**Hauptcharakter/e:** Narcissa Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte am Potter-Universum gehören JK Rowling, den Verlagen und Filmgesellschaften. Wir leihen uns ihre Schöpfungen nur aus, um Spaß mit ihnen zu haben. Der Rest gehört UNS. UNS ALLEIN! Wir verdienen mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtigen keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.

**Hinweise der Autoren: **Die Geschichte wird aus zwei eigenständigen, von einander losgelösten Perspektiven erzählt. Der Wechsel der Erzählperspektive wird durch eine Überschrift kenntlich gemacht. Der zeitliche Erzählablauf erfolgt grundsätzlich chronologisch, außer bei Ereignissen, die gleichzeitig stattfinden, dort wird erst aus der einen dann aus der anderen Perspektive erzählt.

**Inhaltsangabe:** _Manchmal gibt es zwischen Menschen Grenzen, die unüberwindlich scheinen. Und manchmal ist das, was zwei Menschen anzieht, so stark, dass es diese Grenzen überwinden kann. Was von beidem gilt für Narcissa Malfoy und Blaise Zabini? __Eine Geschichte - ZWEI Perspektiven - über Liebe und über Grenzen. U__nter Mitwirkung von Lucius und Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und Severus Snape._

**Viel Spaß bei der ersten gemeinsamen Arbeit von **

**Eros und Philia!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daimonions Grenzen**

_**Kapitel 1: Der Nikolaus-Ball**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blaise**_

„Was, bei Merlins Barte, treibst du so lange da drin, Blaise?"

Draco ist genervt. Das kann ich sofort hören. Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke und gerade heute, muss ich zugeben, ist das auch nicht meine größte Tugend, nicht heute, nicht an diesem Abend.

„Dieses VERDAMMTE Schmuckband!" stoße ich aus und klinge dabei nicht weniger genervt als mein bester Freund eben. Ich kann ihn hinter der angelehnten Badezimmertür abfällig schnauben hören.

„Wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig unten sind, wird Snape uns den Hintern aufreißen und meine Mutter auch." Ich zucke bei seinen Worten zusammen und schon sehe ich ihn neben mir im Spiegel auftauchen. „Seit Wochen geht es bei ihr um nichts anderes, als diesen bescheuerten Ball. Also versau es nicht, Blaise, nur weil du nicht in der Lage bist dich richtig anzuziehen!"

Dracos „Ansprache" macht es nicht besser. Ich spüre meinen Herzschlag viel zu schnell und viel zu kräftig in meiner Brust und meine Finger sind so schwitzig, dass sie die grüne Samtschnur gar nicht mehr im Griff haben, so dass diese so tief in meinen Hals einschneidet, dass ich langsam Schwierigkeiten habe Luft zu bekommen. Ich bin viel zu nervös, um wirklich sauer zu werden und dem blonden Großmaul, das sich meinen besten Freund schimpft, wie sonst üblich Contra zu geben. Das irritiert ihn auch augenscheinlich, denn er setzt gleich noch einen drauf:

„Wenn du nicht mit auf den Ball willst, hättest du es nur sagen müssen, statt zu versuchen, dich heimlich still und leise mit dem Schmuckband MEINER Festrobe, die ich dir großherziger Weise geliehen habe, zu strangulieren!"

Seine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus und ich frage mich, ob er sich durch diese ganze Inquisitionskommandosache in den letzten Wochen nicht schon genug ausgetobt haben müsste und mich nicht ein einziges Mal, wenigstens heute Abend, in Ruhe lassen könnte. Jetzt werde ich doch sauer. Denn heute bin ich definitiv nicht in der Stimmung, auf Dracos übliches Geplänkel einzugehen und gebe mir keine Mühe, diese Tatsache vor ihm zu verbergen.

„Ha, Ha, sehr witzig!" Ich sehe im Spiegel, wie sich mein Gesicht verzieht. Mein giftiger Tonfall perlt an Draco ab, was ich mir schon hätte denken können, und wird nur mit einem seiner typischen Naserümpfer quittiert. Dann seufzt er theatralisch auf.

Noch bevor ich protestieren kann, schiebt er meine verkrampften Finger zur Seite und macht sich an der dunkelgrünen Kordel meiner - geliehenen - sündhaftteueren Abendgarderobe zu schaffen. Natürlich gelingt ihm sofort, woran ich schon seit Stunden kläglich scheitere: Er schnürt die traditionelle Festrobe mit dem Schmuckband in einem eleganten Knoten um den hohen Zierkragen.

Während er mir triumphierend aus dem Spiegel entgegen grinst, stiehlt sich auch auf mein Gesicht ein erleichtertes Lächeln. Ich konzentriere mich auf das ungleiche Paar im Spiegel, blicke mir dabei selbst aus dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen mit langen Wimpern unter dichten Augenbrauen entgegen. Draco und ich sind von gleich Statur: groß, schlank. Das sind aber auch die einzigen äußeren Gemeinsamkeiten. Während Dracos Haut so blass ist, das sie das Badezimmerlicht fast schon reflektiert, ist meine dunkel, wie von der Sommersonne gebräunt, obwohl Winter ist und ich mich im Gegensatz zu Draco nicht dauernd draußen beim Quidditch herumtreibe. Sein glattes weißblondes Haar ist straff zurück gegelt, meines fällt in schwarzen, sanften Wellen um mein Gesicht. Mein Lächeln ist breit, entblößt weiße Zahnreihen, lässt kleine Fältchen um meine Augenwinkel entstehen, während das Lächeln meines Freundes stets ein Grinsen ist, das weder seine Augen erreicht, noch Leben in den Rest seines Gesichtes bringt. Wenn ich uns so ansehe, fällt mir kein besserer Vergleich ein, als der von Tag und Nacht. Und trotz unserer inneren und äußeren Unterschiede ist Draco für mich mehr als nur ein bester Freund. Es fühlt sich oft so an, als wäre er so etwas wie ein Bruder und das macht _die Sache_ noch viel schlimmer. Ich seufze und versuche einfach nicht mehr _daran_ zu denken. Warum muss das alles auch so kompliziert sein? Warum ausgerechnet SIE?

„Was würdest du nur ohne mich machen, Blaise?" reißt mich Dracos Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

„Nicht wie ein Statist in einem Vampirfilm aussehen, nur weil ich auf eine Party gehe?" entgegne ich. Jetzt tue ich ihm den Gefallen und spiele sein Spiel mit. Abfällig grinsen und so tun, als wäre ich besser als der Rest der Welt, kann ich nämlich mindestens genauso gut wie er. „Ich meine, es tut mir leid, dass wir in Amerika nicht mehr in der Steinzeit leben und uns in dieses vorsintflutliche Festroben-Gedöns einschnüren müssen, nur weil wir zum Tanzen gehen. Folglich habe ich auch keine Übung darin mich zu _verkleiden_, so wie du, Snob." Beim letzten Wort ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich weiß ganz genau, wie sehr Draco es hasst, wenn ich das tue. Schließlich versucht er diese Sache mir einer Augenbraue schon erfolglos, seit er im dritten Jahr bemerkt hat, wie die Mädels darauf bei unserem Hausvorsteher abfahren.

Sein mitleidiges Lächeln daraufhin, bevor er mir schließlich antwortet, ist so künstlich, dass ich nicht verhindern kann, zu lachen und ich sehe, dass er ein Kichern unterdrückt. Kichern tue ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich frage mich, ob mir das nur so vorkommt oder ob es wirklich daran liegt, dass ich ein Jahr älter als er bin und mit noch fünfzehn genauso albern war, denn dafür, dass Draco immer so erwachsen tut, kann er manchmal ganz schön kindisch sein.

„Mein lieber, kulturloser, amerikanischer Freund, die reinblütigen, englischen Zaubererfamilien wissen, was sich gehört und haben im Gegensatz zu denen in Übersee Stil und Jahrhunderte alte Traditionen. UND du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich, als Angehöriger einer der bedeutensten Blutlinien Englands – vielleicht der bedeutensten Blutlinie, dich überhaupt auf dieses _gesellschaftliche Großereignis_ heute mitnehme. Normalerweise könnte jemand wie du noch so reines Blut und noch so viel Geld haben, die Türen, der englischen Zauberer-Aristokratie würden trotzdem verschlossen bleiben, also zeig gefälligst ein bisschen Dankbarkeit und Respekt!"

Mein Lächeln fühlt sich an, als sei es eingefroren und ich muss schlucken. Ich kann weder antworten, noch in Dracos Augen sehen, als könnte der dann ahnen, was seine Worte in mir ausgelöst haben, was mir dabei gerade durch den Kopf geht. Aber zum Glück kann er das nicht, auch wenn mich seine Reaktion nun doch etwas überrascht.

„Alles OK, Blaise?" fragt er mich und er klingt fast besorgt. Es kommt mir vor, als hätte er tatsächlich Bedenken, er habe den Bogen überspannt. Etwas, was so selten bei ihm vorkommt, dass ich beschließe mich augenblicklich zusammenzureißen, schließlich will ich nicht, dass er Verdacht schöpft. Und natürlich weiß ich ja auch, wie es von ihm gemeint war, aber es ist die Wahrheit und Draco kann ja nicht wissen, warum ich diese Wahrheit nicht hören möchte. Und dafür, dass er es nicht weiß, nicht ahnt, bin ich dankbar. Denn er darf es nicht erfahren. NIE!

Als ich wieder Blickkontakt aufnehme, ihm zu nicke, um ihm zu versichern, dass es mir gut geht, zupft er noch mal prüfend an dem Schmuckband und sieht unsere Spiegelbilder eingehend an. Krampfhaft versuche ich die Gedankenflut in meinem Kopf zu stoppen, die noch immer über mich hinwegzuspülen droht, ausgelöst von seinen Worten. Doch der Blick auf die Uhr tut sein übriges. Wir haben nur noch zwei Minuten um in die Große Halle zu kommen, wo Snape uns erwartet. Uns und die anderen Schüler, die am _Nikolaus-Ball_ in Malfoy Manor teilnehmen werden. Offiziell ein Nikolaus-Ball, inoffiziell die Feier des Massenausbruchs der Todesser aus Azkaban und die Gelegenheit für den Todessernachwuchs, den Dunklen Lord persönlich zu sprechen.

Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Snape wirklich ohne Draco den Portschlüssel benutzen wird, zuzutrauen wäre es ihm doch. Also, hetzen wir durch die Gänge und der seidige Stoff unserer Roben bauscht sich geräuschlos auf. Kurz bevor wir um die Ecke in die Große Halle einbiegen, bleibt Draco stehen:

„Bevor ich es vergesse: dieses _Festroben-Gedöns_ steht dir" Er macht eine kleine Pause, als würde er auf etwas warten, dann fährt er fort „Nicht so gut wie mir, ABER", und jetzt grinst er mich verschlagen an, „das Mädchen, für das du heute den halben Tag im Bad verbracht hast, wird es sicher zu schätzen wissen."

Das ist der Moment, in dem alle Farbe aus meinem Gesicht weicht und ich spürbar die Kontrolle über meine Gesichtszüge verliere. Seine Reaktion darauf ist, wie immer, wenn er mich aus dem Konzept bringt: Er grinst selbstgefällig und vergnügt. Allerdings ist es boshafte Vergnügtheit. Eine Art Schadenfreude. Mir ist klar, dass meine Reaktion auf seine Worte ihn in seinem Verdacht, dass der heutige Abend etwas Besonderes für mich ist, bestätigt hat. Warum hab ich mich auch nicht besser unter Kontrolle?

„Überrascht?" fragt er mich und ich spüre einen Hauch von Gehässigkeit darin. „Das letzte Mal hast du so viel Zeit im Bad verbracht, als du im zweiten Jahr in Allison Marcus verknallt warst. Und da ich mir sicher bin, dass du für den Dunklen Lord wohl nicht in Aftershave badest, wünsche ich dir einfach mal viel Erfolg mit deiner _Auserwählten_. Ich hätte nur gedacht, dass du mir, als deinem besten Freund, wenigstens sagst, wer die _Glückliche _ist!?"

Obwohl Draco ein gespielt beleidigtes Gesicht macht, weiß ich, dass er es im Grunde ernst meint. Er ist gekränkt, das sehe ich ihm an, schließlich kenne ich ihn nicht umsonst manchmal besser als er sich selbst. Er zögert noch einen Moment, als wolle er mir die Möglichkeit geben, ihm doch noch zu sagen, um wen es heute Abend geht, aber ich schweige. Er zuckt mit den Achseln und ich kann ihm nur stumm folgen.

Was sollte ich auch sagen? Ich glaube kaum, dass mein bester Freund mir Erfolg wünschen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste. Nein, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass Draco die Wahrheit überhaupt nicht wissen will. Eine Wahrheit, der ich, seit dem letzten Sommer zu entkommen versuche, die nicht sein darf, die alles zerstören kann:

Ich habe mich verliebt und heute Abend werde ich SIE wieder sehen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blaise**_

„Fühl dich wie zu Hause, du kennst dich ja aus", mit diesen Worten lässt Draco mich stehen. Im Manor herrscht bereits hektische Betriebsamkeit und ich bleibe als einziger zurück, während die anderen Hogwartsschüler - natürlich alles Kinder von einflussreichen Reinblüter-Familien aus dem Commonwealth - Snape und Draco in den Salon folgen, wo der Dunkle Lord sie schon erwartet. Diese Tür bleibt trotz allem für mich verschlossen. Ich wäre gerne dabei gewesen, hätte gerne dazu gehört. Nicht weil ich so scharf auf diese Todesser-Sache bin oder den größten Schwarzmagier unserer Zeit treffen wollte, darum geht es mir nicht. Es geht darum, dass ich zwar reinen Blutes und auch wohlhabend bin, aber kein Engländer. Kein Aristokrat. Genau, wie Draco gesagt hat. Ich spreche nicht wie sie, bin anders aufgewachsen, bin _anders_, gehöre nicht dazu. Und das lassen sie mich spüren. Es ist eine Grenze, die ich niemals überwinden kann.

Die ersten Gäste sind bereits eingetroffen. Manche mustern mich, nicken mir höflich aber reserviert zu, andere ignorieren mich völlig. Dazwischen gibt es nichts. Sie lassen es mich spüren, deutlich: _Du bist keiner von UNS_. Ich werde hier nur toleriert, weil ich Dracos Freund bin. _Ein Freund der ehrenwerten, geachteten Familie Malfoy._ Wenn es bei alle dem nur um mich ginge, dann wäre es mir gleich, aber es geht um etwas anderes. Und diese Sache lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich gehöre nicht in diese Welt. In IHRE Welt. Ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste. Eine lange Liste, die ich mir meistens dann vor Augen führe, wenn es zu schlimm wird. Wenn ich gar nicht mehr aufhören kann, an SIE zu denken. Der Punkt, dass sie weit über mir steht, ist im Vergleich zu den andern allerdings noch einer, der weniger bedeutsamen. Da wäre noch die Sache, dass ich viel jünger bin als sie. SEHR viel jünger. Sie ist verheiratet und sie ist die…

Ich höre IHRE Stimme, die mich wie magisch in ihre Richtung zieht, jeden anderen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf vertreibt. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich und meine Augen sehen nur noch SIE. SIE allein. Auf diesen Moment habe ich seit dem letzten Sommer gewartet. SIE wieder zu sehen, nicht nur in meinen Träumen.

Sie ist schön. Wunderschön. Ihre Pracht, alle Details ihrer Erscheinung strömen überwältigend auf mich ein. Ich spüre, wie ich alles von ihr in mich aufsauge. Ihr Haar wie flüssiger Honig wird von Blumen gehalten. Eine einzige wellige Strähne fließt aus dem kunstvollen, seidigen Gebilde über Stirn und Wange, was sie so mädchenhaft und zerbrechlich wirken lässt, dass ich kaum atmen kann, so schön ist sie, so sehr will ich sie.

Was würde ich dafür geben, Sie nur ein einziges Mal zu berühren!

Blumen schmücken auch ihr fliederfarbenes Kleid. Mitten im Winter erzählt es vom zarten Frühling. Wenn sie sich bewegt, schmiegt sich der Satinstoff an ihre Haut und die Blüten richten sich wie ihre lebenden Vorbilder nach dem Lichteinfall. Wie echte Blumen, die zur Sonne streben. Majestätisch ist sie in ihrer kalten, blassen Schönheit, wie die Frühjahrssonne, voller Anmut.

Nur ein einziges Mal ihre sanft geschwungenen Lippen küssen!

Ihre milchigweiße Haut ist makellos und ihren blauen Augen, tief blau, entgeht nichts. Unermüdlich wandert ihr Blick durch den Raum. Ich stehe im Schatten einer Marmorsäule und betrachte sie. Sie sieht mich nicht. Aber das liegt nicht an dem Schatten. Sie sieht mich nie. Nicht so wie ich sie sehe.

Ich wünschte, sie würde mich nur ein einziges Mal ansehen.

Aber sie ist wie ein Gemälde. Sie wird betrachtet, bewundert, aber sie bleibt unberührt davon, erwidert die Blicke nicht, bleibt für sich, in sich. Sie lächelt, aber sie lächelt niemanden an. Sie lächelt, als wäre es ein Teil ihrer Abendgarderobe, der sich perfekt in das Gesamtbild einpasst und den sie später damit ablegt. Dennoch ist sie wunderschön. Ihr Lächeln ist wunderschön. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was hinter der _Leinwand_ vor sich geht, aber sie sieht mich nicht, sie sieht niemanden, noch nicht mal sich selbst, so kommt es mir vor.

Ich beobachte sie. Folge ihr. Mit meinen Blicken. Zeit spielt keine Rolle. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich sie letztlich aus den Schatten angesehen habe, versteckt, heimlich, verstohlen, unsichtbar, als sich ihr erst Snape dann Draco nähern. Ich ziehe mich wie automatisch weiter zurück in mein Versteck, versuche mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. Draco soll nicht sehen, wie ich sie betrachte. Ein Blick von ihm in mein Gesicht und er wüsste es sofort. Doch er darf es nicht wissen. DAS darf er nicht wissen. Er ist mein bester Freund, wie ein Bruder, und er ist ihr…

Sie sieht ihn!

Und er hat auch nur noch Augen für sie. Er lächelt - nicht sein übliches Grinsen, sondern ein echtes Lächeln. Eines, das seine Augen erreicht, dass sein Gesicht lebendig werden lässt. Er liebt sie, vergöttert sie. Ich weiß es, ich sehe es, ich kann es fast bis hier her fühlen, kann mich nicht länger belügen und es zerreißt mich nahezu. Sie stehen sich gegenüber und sind für einen Augenblick, so scheint es, wie ein Spiegel zu einander. Sie sieht ihn. Sie liebt ihn. Er nimmt ihre Hand, führt sie an seine Lippen. Mehr ist nicht erlaubt und ich sehe, dass er sie am liebsten an sich reißen würde, umarmen. Sie haben sich lange nicht gesehen. Seit dem Sommer das erste Mal heute und in diesem Moment. Ihre Augen scheinen wehmütig. Ein warmes Glühen darin, der Zug um ihren Mund ist weich, unendlich weich, liebevoll. Sie sieht ihn. Ein Sehnen, dem sie nicht nachgibt, denn sie darf es nicht, der Anstand verbietet es, die Regeln ihres Standes, auch das weiß sie und als würde sie sich plötzlich daran erinnern, ihre eben an die Oberfläche drängenden Gefühle zügeln, löst sie abrupt ihre Hand aus seinem Griff, senkt die Lider, um den Blick, der sich in seinen Augen festgehalten hat, zu unterbrechen. Jetzt sieht sie auch durch ihn hindurch, der ihr geziemt mit straff durchgedrückten Schultern zunickt, um das offizielle Begrüßungsritual zu vervollständigen. Sie erhebt die Stimme:

„Ich heiße Euch auf Malfoy Manor als Dame des Hauses willkommen, mein Sohn!"

„Ich danke Euch, Mutter", antwortet er und das letzte Wort echot in meinem Kopf.

Punkt eins auf der Liste, weswegen sie unerreichbar für mich ist: Narcissa Malfoy, die Frau, in die ich mich verliebt habe, ist die Mutter meines besten Freundes.

Es kostet mich Überwindung meinen Blick von ihr los zu reißen. Ich versuche meine Gefühle in mir zu verbergen, denn jetzt kommt der schwere Teil des Abends: An Dracos Seite zu sein und ihn nicht merken zu lassen, was in mir vorgeht, wonach es mich verlangt, was ich mir sehnlich wünsche: von ihr gesehen zu werden. Der Dame des Hauses Malfoy. Der Reinblüter-Aristokratin. Der Ehefrau des Todessers und eines der einflussreichsten Zauberer Britanniens, Lucius Malfoy. Der Mutter, meines besten Freundes. Und obwohl ich das alles weiß, weiß, dass es unmöglich ist, wünsche ich mir doch nichts mehr, als von ihr gesehen zu werden. Nur ein einziges Mal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Narcissa**_

Ihr Haar saß heute irgendwie nicht, und dazu, den _Styus_zauber zu wirken, war sie heute morgen nicht mehr gekommen – angesichts der Umstände des Nachmittags hatte sie es dann schlicht vergessen. Sie würde das nachholen, wenn sie das nächste Mal zur Toilette gehen würde – überdies schien es niemandem aufzufallen. Die Blicke auf ihr waren so wohlwollend und bewundernd wie immer. Vielleicht lag das an dem wirklich wunderschönen neuen Blümchenkleid mit Corsage, das ihr von Farbe und Schnitt her tatsächlich perfekt stand, so daß sie das Gefühl der verwirrten Haare ganz gut ausblenden konnte. Nein, Narcissa Malfoy, die Herrin von Malfoy Manor und Gastgeberin dieses Nikolausballes, sah in den Augen der Gäste ganz genauso unwiderstehlich aus wie eh und je. Und sie ließ sich von dieser Bewunderung einhüllen und tragen, wie sie es immer tat – seit frühester Kindheit getan hatte.

_Sieh doch, wie wunderhübsch sie ist, unsere Cissa! Und wie sie sich zu benehmen weiß! SIE wird einmal eine große Dame!_ Alle waren sich einig gewesen. Niemand war je auf die Idee gekommen, ihr _Sosein_ in Frage zu stellen. Narcissa WAR eben schön und erfolgreich, und sie genoß es gesehen zu werden – wobei sie mittlerweile gelernt hatte, daß es für Anerkennung und Erfolg auf die Dauer nicht genügte, lediglich einen hübschen Anblick zu bieten – da war doch einiges mehr vonnöten. Doch sie hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Was sich auch darin zeigte, daß sie die logistische Seite des heutigen Events in jeder einzelnen Minute perfekt im Griff hatte. Und dies brachte ihr weiteres Wohlwollen auch derjenigen Gäste ein, die aus Gründen eigener Unterlegenheit oder altersbedingter Resistenz gegenüber weiblichen Reizen immun waren. Wie zum Beispiel das Lächeln Amanda McNears, das ihr gerade aus der Menge der Gäste entgegenstrahlte. Automatisiert spiegelte Narcissa die Mimk ihres Gegenübers und nahm mit jahrelang eingeschliffener huldvoller Selbstverständlichkeit das Kompliment der ältesten Dame der Society an, ohne die Andere wirklich zu sehen.

„Ich muß sagen, Dein Nikolausball ist wieder einmal ganz reizend, meine Liebe! Die Leute. Die Dekoration. Das Buffet. Ganz phantastisch, wie alles und immer hier auf Malfoy Manor!" Ehrlich anerkennende Worte aus dem Munde der Perfektionistin Amandas waren eindeutig ein Anlaß zur Freude. Narcissa bedankte sich mit einem weiteren gefälligen Lächeln und nickte, die Kommunikation abschließend, ihrem Gast leicht zu:

„Ich freue mich, wenn Du Dich wohlfühlst, Amanda! Du weißt: Meine Hauelfen haben Anweisung, jedem Gast jeden Wunsch gewissenhaft und prompt zu erfüllen. Scheue Dich nicht, diesen Service in Anspruch zu nehmen!"

Narcissa wartete, bis die Ältere ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Teller zugewandt hatte, bevor sie dem Klang der erhobenen Stimme ihres Sohnes folgte, die sich von den allgemeinen Geräuschen abhob. Dort am Fenster fand sie seinen blonden neben dem dunklen Haarschopf seines Freundes. Unwillkürlich lächelte sie in seine Richtung. Es war schön, Draco hier zu haben. Auch wenn sie ihn natürlich vor dem Todessertreffen heute Nachmittag hätte bewahren wollen, wenn es in ihrer Macht gestanden hätte. Selbstredend hatte Lucius ihr keine Chance gelassen. Narcissa biß die Zähne zusammen und suchte die Menge der Gäste nach ihrem Gatten ab.

Severus Snape, bei dem Lucius bei derartigen Anlässen sonst immer zu finden gewesen war, stand – angespannt wie immer, als erwarte er jederzeit einen Überfalls des Ministeriums – allein am Rande und starrte angewidert vor sich hin. Wie immer bei seinem miesepetrigen Anblick zog Narcissa ihre Mundwinkel bewußt in die Höhe, der irrationalen Befürchtung Vorschub leistend, daß allein der Blick auf Snapes tiefe Falten um den Mund ebensolche sich in ihr eigenes Gesicht graben lassen könnte. Sie wandte sich von dem dunklen Zauberer ab. Wenn Lucius nicht bei seinem Freund stand, war er wohl mit Bella auf dem Ball unterwegs. Denn er würde ja wohl nicht jetzt mit ihr… Unwillkürlich erschauderte sie. Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Auch wenn er sich, seit seine ehemalige Geliebte aus Azkaban zurück war, doch recht… _bedürfnisorientiert_ verhielt. Narcissa rümpfte die Nase. Nun, das brauchte sie nicht zu kümmern; mit Lucius' zwischenmenschlichen Bedürfnissen hatte sie ohnehin seit Dracos Empfängnis nichts mehr zu schaffen gehabt. Ein Arrangement, welches auf ihre in allen anderen Bereichen problemlos funktionierende Ehe keinen schädlichen Einfluß hatte. Ihre stillschweigende Übereinkunft war sowohl Lucius als auch ihr selbst all die Jahre Anlaß genug gewesen, sich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zur Zufriedenheit des Partners zu verhalten. Der einzige Bereich, wo ihre Meinungsunterschiede wirklich schon immer unüberbrückbar gewesen waren, war Dracos Erziehung. Vor allem, was seine Aufnahme bei den Todessern anging, gestattete Lucius Narcissa kein Mitspracherecht. Das war selbstverständlich normal in ihren Kreisen, ihren Freundinnen erging es in der Hinsicht nicht besser.

Und Draco schien die Einführungsveranstaltung des Dunklen Lords auch ganz gut überstanden zu haben. Gerade hatte er sich zu seinem Freund hinübergebeugt und scherzte offenbar, denn jetzt lachte der Andere. Er tat Draco gut. Es war der netteste und verständigste Freund, den Draco seit langem nach Malfoy Manor mitgebracht hatte. Auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige Amerikaner war und von den Gepflogenheiten in der britischen Society der Zaubererwelt so gut wie keine Ahnung hatte: Der Junge wußte sich trotzdem so unauffällig zu benehmen, daß das nicht im mindesten auffiel. Bereits im letzten Sommer hatten die beiden hier viel Spaß gehabt. Und auch Narcissa selbst war seine Gegenwart nicht lästig gewesen. Er war nicht anstrengend oder nervtötend wie andere Sechzehnjährige mit ihren pubertären Anwandlungen – wie die Sprößlinge der Crabbes oder Goyles, mit denen Draco sich lange Jahre abgegeben hatte – ganz davon abgesehen, daß die beiden schlicht zu dumm und primitiv für ihn waren. Mit dem intelligenten und niveauvollen jungen Blaise Zabini konnte sogar sie sich zuweilen ganz gut unterhalten. Er war sehr reif und verständig, am Weltgeschehen und an gesellschaftlichen Zusammenhängen durchaus interessiert – auch wenn auch er diese amerikanische Angewohnheit hatte, alles und jedes – vor allem in dieser soziologischen Hinsicht – in Frage stellen zu müssen. Aber der Junge war höflich und taktvoll genug, auch andere Meinungen neben seiner eigenen gelten zu lassen, anstatt seinen Kopf durchzusetzen und seine Gesprächspartner um jeden Preis von seiner Ansicht überzeugen zu müssen. Auf diese Weise war er selbst mit Lucius nicht ein einziges Mal aneinandergeraten – und das, obwohl sich dieser anfangs einen Sport daraus gemacht hatte, den jungen Slytherin aus der Reserve zu locken. Daß der Jüngere nicht auf seine Provokationen eingegangen, sondern höflich und diplomatisch geblieben war, hatte ihm schließlich Lucius' Akzeptanz eingebracht und dem hübschen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen weitere Einladungen in Malfoy Manor gesichert. Doch, Narcissa war überaus froh, daß Draco sich mit Blaise Zabini angefreundet hatte. Und Draco, der den Umständen entsprechend für sein Alter ja auch sehr reif und ernsthaft war, genoß die Gesellschaft seines Kameraden sichtlich. Eben hatte er erneut aufgelacht – und seine Mutter dazu gebracht, ihren Kopf schief zu legen und versonnen vor sich hinzulächeln.

_Was tust Du hier, Narcissa? Deine Pflichten erledigen sich nicht von allein!_

Gehorsam ließ Narcissa ihr Lächeln verblassen und ihren routinierten Kontrollblick über das bunte Treiben in ihrem großen Salon schweifen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blaise**_

Mein Blick sucht sie. Immer wieder, egal wie oft ich es mir verbiete. Egal, wie sehr ich mich auf Draco konzentriere, der wie üblich seinen Hofstaat um sich versammelt hat und den Gastgeber mimt. Auch etwas, wovon ich keine Ahnung habe. Wenn meine Mutter eine Gesellschaft ausrichtet, dann beauftragt sie einen Event-Manager damit, der dafür sorgt, dass es ihre einzige Aufgabe ist, nicht schon bevor alle Gäste da sind, betrunken zu sein. Aber das ist normal. Ich kenne es gar nicht anders. Jede Party läuft so, bei der ich meine _Mum_ in den Staaten begleitet habe. Irgendwelche Profis schmeißen die Organisation und der Rest versucht so schnell betrunken zu sein wie möglich, so dass sich alle und den Abend besser ertragen können. Meine Laune ist jedenfalls nicht wirklich gut. Draco in der Hinsicht etwas vor zu machen, ist jedoch unmöglich und er hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich aufzumuntern. Etwas, was ich noch mehr hasse, als seine ständigen, unnötigen Streitereien mit den Gryffindors. Jeder weiß doch, dass sie Idioten sind. Und das ist eben das Problem, man kann es ihnen so oft sagen, wie man will, sie werden es nicht einsehen. Keine Chance. Aber Draco ist so ziemlich die sturste Person, die ich kenne und wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf setzt, dann zieht er es durch. Genauso wie diese Aufheiterungssache, der ich erst dann entgehe, wenn ich ihm glaubhaft machen kann, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hat. Und tatsächlich muss ich sogar irgendwann ehrlich lachen, denn Draco ist nicht nur stur, er kann auch ziemlich witzig sein… wenn er will. Und endlich habe ich meine Ruhe. Draco ist wohl der Meinung, dass meine Laune einen für ihn annehmbaren Level und er damit sein Ziel erreicht hat. Mir soll es recht sein.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt!


	2. Chapter 2

**DAIMONIONS GRENZEN von Eros und Philia**

**Altersempfehlung:** 18; M

**Genre:** Romanze- Drama

**Timeline:** 06.12.1995 – Harry Potter Band 5

**Hauptcharakter/e:** Narcissa Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte am Potter-Universum gehören JK Rowling, den Verlagen und Filmgesellschaften. Wir leihen uns ihre Schöpfungen nur aus, um Spaß mit ihnen zu haben. Der Rest gehört UNS. UNS ALLEIN! Wir verdienen mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtigen keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.

**Hinweise der Autoren: **Die Geschichte wird aus zwei eigenständigen, von einander losgelösten Perspektiven erzählt. Der Wechsel der Erzählperspektive wird durch eine Überschrift kenntlich gemacht. Der zeitliche Erzählablauf erfolgt grundsätzlich chronologisch, außer bei Ereignissen, die gleichzeitig stattfinden, dort wird erst aus der einen dann aus der anderen Perspektive erzählt.

**Inhaltsangabe:** _Manchmal gibt es zwischen Menschen Grenzen, die unüberwindlich scheinen. Und manchmal ist das, was zwei Menschen anzieht, so stark, dass es diese Grenzen überwinden kann. Was von beidem gilt für Narcissa Malfoy und Blaise Zabini? __Eine Geschichte - ZWEI Perspektiven - über Liebe und über Grenzen. U__nter Mitwirkung von Lucius und Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und Severus Snape._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daimonions Grenzen**

_**Kapitel 2: Gatte und Garten**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Narcissa**_

Amanda McNear hatte recht: Narcissa hatte wieder einmal allen Grund, absolut zufrieden zu sein mit dem, was sie vor vier Wochen zu organisieren begonnen hatte. Alles lief einwandfrei. Alle Hauselfen waren an ihrem Platz. Das Buffet hatte sich bereits beachtlich geleert. Das und die erst jetzt allmählich wieder stärker werdende Geräuschkulisse zeigten ihr, daß die Gäste durchweg zufrieden waren. Doch, die Blicke, die dem ihren auf ihrem Rundblick begegneten, waren ausnahmslos – nun ja, Snape zählte nicht in dieser Hinsicht – entspannt und wohlwollend. Das Geschirrklappern war leiser und seltener geworden, ebenso die Ausflüge der Leute an die Buffettische. Im Gegenzug war der Pegel des Plauderns und Gelächters weiter angestiegen. Untrügliche Zeichen dafür, daß die allgemeine Sättigung einzutreten im Begriff war und daß Narcissa selbst die Hauselfen ans baldige Aufräumen erinnern und die Musikanten suchen mußte, um in circa zehn Minuten die nächste Phase des Abends einläuten zu können.

„Zinky und Terry, Ihr macht jetzt die übliche abschließende Runde mit den magischen Tabletts unter den Gästen und macht sie in der üblichen dezenten Weise darauf aufmerksam, daß Ihr in zehn Minuten abräumen werdet!" wies sie die beiden an und begab sich an den Tisch mit den Musikern, die für ihr Geld ohnehin schon viel zu lange herumsaßen und aßen. Die bewundernden Augen der vier jungen Männer – nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig, wie sie mit geübtem Blick erkannte – auf ihrem noch immer jugendlichen, fast faltenfreien Gesicht kommentierte sie mit einem beiläufigen Lächeln. Niemand wäre auf den Gedanken gekommen, daß derartige Blicke von wirklich jungen Männern ihr sehr wohl wichtig waren. Narcissa war immer attraktiv gewesen und sich dessen durchaus bewußt; und daß sie die taxierenden Blicke dieser Altergruppe noch immer unausweichlich auf sich zog, woimmer sie auftrat, war nach ihrem 41. Geburtstag letzte Woche zweifellos tröstlich und beruhigend. Noch konnte sie ohne weiteres mit den Anfang Zwanzigjährigen mithalten. Und das OHNE die gewissen Tränke mit ihren fragwürdigen Nebenwirkungen, welche jüngsten Gerüchten nach Dorothy Timoth letzten Monat das Leben gekostet hatten. Nun ja, an Lucius wären derartige Bemühungen ja ohnehin verschwendet gewesen…

Ihr Blick fiel schon wieder auf den Meister der Zaubertränke, der von seinem einsamen Stehplatz am Rande prompt sein wirklich permanent mißgelauntes Gesicht ihr zuwandte und ihren mit seinem finstersten Snape-Blick erwiderte. ER fand sie NICHT schön, ebenso wenig wie irgendetwas sonst, daran ließ er keinen Zweifel, und er würde seinen Mund abfällig verziehen, wenn sie ihn auf derartige Verjüngungstränke ansprechen würde. Obwohl er auch nicht viel abfälliger aussehen könnte als jetzt, stellte Narcissa wieder einmal für sich fest. Severus Snape konnte weder das Lächeln einer schönen Frau noch das schmackhafteste Essen Englands dazu bringen, seinen Widerwillen gegen alles und jedes in diesem Leben aufzugeben, und Narcissa hatte diesen Ehrgeiz schon vor vielen Jahren aufgegeben. Jetzt schenkte sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln – was er mit seinem üblichen Schnauben quittierte, welches sie natürlich nicht hören, sondern lediglich an seiner Mimik ablesen konnte. In seiner Berechenbarkeit war dieser Mann schon komisch… Narcissa konnte nicht sagen, daß sie den reservierten, fast schon unmenschlich beherrschten Zauberer nicht mochte. Vielmehr hatte sie sich ihm schon immer auf eine gewisse Weise nahe gefühlt. Er schien mit den allgemeinen und speziellen Bedürfnissen, denen andere Männer – und gerade Lucius – regelrecht ausgeliefert schienen, bewundernswert diszipliniert umzugehen – wenn Snape diese überhaupt hatte. ER wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, einer gebundenen Frau wie ihr einen auch nur taxierenden Blick zuzuwerfen, geschweige denn, ihr irgendwie geartete Signale zu senden.

Nicht daß Narcissa auch nur im entferntesten auf die Idee gekommen wäre, die zuweilen mehr als eindeutigen Signale irgendwelcher fremden Männer offen zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, geschweige denn, zu erwidern! Eine Erwiderung von ihr zu erhalten, war von den Männern ihrer Gesellschaftsschicht – und Männer unterhalb dieser Schicht nahm sie gar nicht erst wahr – auch keineswegs beabsichtigt. Sich der Ehegattin eines Mannes dieser Kreise ohne dessen Erlaubnis auch nur freundschaftlich zu nähern, wäre einem Skandal gleichgekommen. Und was im Falle einer unsittlichen Annäherung geschehen wäre, wagte Narcissa sich nicht einmal vorzustellen!

Im Laufe der Jahre war es immer einmal wieder vorgekommen, daß sich in ihrem weiteren Bekanntenkreis ein Ehebruch ereignet hatte. Mit _Ehebruch_ waren nicht die selbstverständlich geduldeten Mätressen für die Männer gemeint; Lucius bewegte sich in dieser Hinsicht durchaus in der gängigen Norm. Für Männer galten nun einmal andere Regeln. Während die Konsequenzen für die Betroffenen, wenn die unehrenhafte Beziehung einer verheirateten Frau herauskam, verheerend und unausweichlich waren: Scheidung der Ehe, Verbannung vom Wohnsitz und radikaler Ausschluß aus der Gesellschaft. Unter keinen Umständen hätte Narcissa diese Schmach riskiert! Und wofür auch? Dafür, sich von gierigen Fingern überall anfassen zu lassen? Dafür, sich an einen drängenden, triebgesteuerten, klebrigen Körper pressen zu lassen? Dafür, sich wehtun zu lassen von harten, unnachgiebigen Bedürfnissen eines Männerkörpers? Niemals!

Narcissa war damals sehr froh gewesen, daß sich Draco so frühzeitig angekündigt und dann auch noch gleich das richtige Geschlecht gehabt hatte – so daß sie ihre diesbezüglichen ehelichen Pflichten mit Freuden an Bella – die bereits vor ihrer Hochzeit ein unzüchtiges Verhältnis mit Lucius gehabt hatte – hatte abgetreten können. Die beiden waren glücklich und diskret gewesen, hatten gelobt, keinen Bastard in die Welt zu setzen, der Draco eines Tages in die Quere gekommen wäre – oder gar seinen Platz einnehmen in dem Fall, daß ihm etwas zugestoßen wäre. In diesem Falle wäre sie, Narcissa es gewesen, die ihm einen weiteren Erben geschenkt hätte. Nein, daß Bella freiwillig auf ihren guten Ruf und ihre Mitgliedschaft in der Society zugunsten des _Vergnügens_, wie sie zu sagen pflegte, verzichtete und obendrein ihren Körper der Bedürfnisbefriedigung des Mannes ihrer Schwester zur Verfügung stellte, hatte Narcissa nie gestört – vielmehr war sie, wie gesagt, ehrlich erleichtert gewesen.

_Narcissa, wo bist Du heute mit Deinen Gedanken?_ Narcissa kräuselte ihre Lippen, als sie sich wieder einmal bewußt wurde, daß sie die Stimme ihrer strengen Mutter wohl niemals aus ihrem Kopf würde vertreiben können. Aber ihre Mutter hatte, wie üblich, recht. Allmählich wurde es tatsächlich allerhöchste Zeit, die nächste Phase des Abends einzuläuten!

Wo war Lucius? Wenn sie sich in ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit heute nicht irrte, hatte sie ihn zusammen mit Bella vor einigen Minuten den Saal verlassen sehen, das hieß, Narcissas Gatte würde wohl noch irgendwo mit ihr dort draußen sein. Was an sich eindeutig gegen die stillschweigende Übereinkunft der Malfoys – nämlich absolute Diskretion in der Öffentlichkeit – verstieß, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, daß Lucius auf diese Weise seinen gastgeberischen Pflichten – für die Unterhaltung der männlichen Gäste Sorge zu tragen – nicht nachzukommen imstande war. Da war sie wieder: diese undisziplinierte Orientierung an seinen niederen Bedürfnissen!

Narcissa spürte, wie sie einen Anflug von Ärger hinunterschlucken mußte – doch die Leute sahen nur das unverändert distanzierte Lächeln der routinierten Gastgeberin Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius zeigte sich neuerdings überall und ständig mit Bella – _Als ob es nicht reicht, daß er sie sich ins Haus geholt hat! _Narcissa kräuselte die Lippen, um in derselben Sekunde ihre Mundwinkel wieder ordnungsgemäß zu heben – aber da Bella seine Schwägerin war und die beiden sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht berührten, war dieses Verhalten, so unpassend es strenggenommen war, doch zumindest einigermaßen tolerierbar. Letztendlich konnte Narcissa es ohnehin nicht ändern. Solange er die Art seiner Beziehung zu Bella nicht an die große Glocke hängte und ansonsten seine Pflichten als Hausherr und Mitglied der Society ordnungsgemäß wahrnahm, konnte Narcissa sich auch nicht wirklich beschweren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blaise**_

Automatisch suche ich den Raum ab. Ich kann es nicht verhindern. Will es auch gar nicht. Gerade sehe ich noch, wie sie den Saal verlässt und ehe ich mich versehe, entschuldige ich mich bei Draco und den anderen unter dem Vorwand, die Toilette benutzen zu müssen. Ich kann den Drang nicht stoppen, ihr zu folgen. Folgen zu müssen. Ich drängle durch die Menge, habe noch Dracos Ermahnung im Ohr, dass ich den offiziellen Eröffnungstanz nicht verpassen soll und komme mir unglaublich dämlich vor, als ich dann vor dem Saal stehe und nicht weiß wohin. Selbst wenn ich wüsste, wo sie ist, was soll ich tun, was kann ich denn tun?

Die Antwort ist: gar nichts und irgendwie habe ich plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ich Luft brauche. Der große Balkon zur Südseite ist gleich in der Nähe. Ich verziehe mich soweit wie möglich an den Rand der Plattform. Ich brauche meine Ruhe. Muss durchatmen. Einen Moment nur die Maske fallen lassen, die ich Dracos wegen aufgesetzt habe.

Sie sieht mich einfach nicht.

Die Erkenntnis ist so ernüchternd. Aber was hab ich mir denn von dem Abend auch anderes erhofft. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt. Eigentlich erst 16 ½. Ein Junge. Der Freund ihres Sohnes. Ich könnte ihr Sohn sein. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich Amerikaner bin und schon allein dadurch weit unter ihrer Würde. Mehr als ein Nicken zur Begrüßung, ein offizieller Willkommensgruß, ist nicht drin gewesen und mehr wird auch niemals drin sein, selbst wenn sie im Sommer mit mir gesprochen hat. Natürlich nicht allein. Die _feine englische Gesellschaft_ hat schließlich ihre Regeln. Regeln. Regeln. Regeln. Grenzen! Ich atme tief ein und aus. Es bringt ja alles nichts.

Sie sieht mich sowieso nicht.

Wie auch. Sie ist mit Lucius Malfoy verheiratet. Einem attraktiven Mann, der so anders ist als ich. Galant, die Frauen werfen ihm diese Blicke zu, wenn er an ihnen vorbei stolziert. Sein Verhalten ist tadellos, er verkehrt in den höchsten Kreisen. Er verkörpert all das, was ich nicht bin. Er ist ein Adliger, weltmännisch. Und er weiß um seinen Ruf und nutzt ihn, um noch einflussreicher, noch beliebter zu werden. Er ist der König und sie seine Königin.

Bei dem Gedanken löst sich unwillkürlich ein Schnauben, das einem von denen, die Draco immer ausstößt, Konkurrenz machen könnte.

Lucius Malfoy hat all das, was ich nicht habe, aber das einzige, was ich davon wirklich will, ist SIE.

Ich fahre mir durchs Haar. Lehne am Geländer des Balkons und lasse meinen Blick schweifen. Einige Pärchen nutzen die Ruhe dieses Ortes, um heimliche Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, die sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht _ziemen_. Es ist beinahe zum Lachen, denn selbst diese Zärtlichkeiten sind so dezent und kaum wahrnehmbar, dass sie im Saal noch nicht mal bemerkt werden würden. _Zu Hause_ in den Staaten würde DAS sogar unter freundschaftlicher Berührung laufen und keiner würde sich daran stören. Aber in der britischen High Society hat ja alles seine Regeln.

Ein kehliges Geräusch dringt zu mir herüber. Jetzt muss ich doch grinsen, denn wenigstens ein Paar scheint sich nicht an diese Regeln zu halten. Das, was ich höre, treibt mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, obwohl ich was Mädchen betrifft trotz meines Alters kein unbeschriebenes Blatt mehr bin ich. Ich versuche in der Richtung aus der es heiser und dunkel tönt hinter einer Mauer und einer immergrünen Zierhecke zu entdecken, wer die Regeln bricht. Ich bin ein Slytherin, das spionieren liegt mir im Blut und der mögliche Vorteil, der diese Art von Informationen vielleicht haben könnte, übt einen Reiz auf mich aus, dem ich nicht widerstehen kann.

Ich erhasche einen Blick auf den weiblichen Part der Geräuschkulisse. Ihr offenes dunkles Haar hängt ihr lockig und wild ins Gesicht. Keine Hochsteckfrisur, keine Zwänge, keine Fesseln. Ihr Kleid leuchtet rot, zeigt schwarze Spitze und hebt sich von ihrer hellen Haut ab. Kurze Nägel, die sich ins Steingeländer krallen, sind schwarz lackiert. Ihr blutrot geschminkter Mund ist leicht geöffnet und lässt heißen, lauten Atem entströmen. Sie stöhnt. Eine Männerhand greift von hinten in ihr Haar um sie daran fester an sich zu ziehen, rafft es von ihrem Gesicht wie einen Vorhang, so dass der Blick auf ihre Züge frei wird. Ihre Wimpern sind lang und dunkel, an schweren Lidern, die jetzt Flackern, schwarz geschminkt. Sie keucht und dann lacht sie. Ein irres, kehliges Lachen. Und als sie ihre Augen öffnet, sich zu dem Mann hinter ihr umdreht, erkenne ich, wer sie ist.

Ich habe sie schon viele Male gesehen, auch wenn es kaum zu glauben ist, dass die Frau in blutrot, dieselbe ist, wie die ausgemergelte Wahnsinnige auf den Fahndungsbildern. Sie ist es. Ich bin so nahe, dass ich sogar ihre Augen sehen kann, jetzt wo sie aus den Schatten getreten ist: dunkles Blau, wie schmutziges Wasser, wie ein See bei Nacht, die Pupille hebt sich nicht von der Iris ab, so dunkel sind sie, wie die eines Tieres. Wild, ungezähmt, frei. Man kann Falten auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Das Leben hat sie gezeichnet, so scheint es. Azkaban hat seine Spuren hinterlassen. Dennoch ist sie schön. Dunkel, aber schön. Sie strahlt noch immer die Leidenschaft aus, mit der sie eben den Mann, der in den Schatten verharrt, empfangen hat. Sie ist groß, hager und wirkt zäh. Grell.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ich kann kaum glauben, dass sie Schwestern sind, wenn ich die Ältere ansehe. Denn sie ist kein Gemälde, kein Abbild der Tugend. Sie ist die Sünde. Lasterhaft. Ich habe die Leute über sie sprechen hören: Bellatrix, die sich an keine Regeln hält, für die es keine Grenzen, kein Gesetz gibt, außer ihr eigenes und das des Dunklen Lords.

Ich spüre, dass ich den Atem angehalten habe und dass sich meine eigenen Hände in das Geländer gekrallt haben, wie eben ihre. Sie flüstert. Wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht. In den Schatten bewegt sich etwas und dann trifft es mich wie einen Schlag: Der Mann, der ins Licht tritt, ich kenne ihn, auch wenn ich es nicht glauben kann. Platinblondes Haar fließt über Schultern und Rücken einer grauen Festrobe. Seine Hand packt ihren Oberarm zieht sie mit brennendem Blick an sich um schmale Lippen auf blutroten zu versenken und dem glucksenden Lachen aus ihrem Mund Einhalt zu gebieten. Mein Verstand begreift kaum, was meine Augen sehen, was sie gesehen haben: Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy.

Es kann nicht wahr sein! Meine Gedanken rauschen durch meine Schädel. Ich höre wieder ihr kehliges Lachen und sein Stöhnen, ich sehe noch mal die Lust über ihre Gesichtszüge spülen und mit sich reißen. Wie kann er das nur tun?

Sie lacht, macht sich von ihm los. Er lässt sie gewähren. Dann lehnen Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange am Geländer des Balkons, als wäre nichts gewesen. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen ist näher, als es sich gehört, aber jeder, der sie jetzt ansieht, würde nicht im Entferntesten erahnen können, was zwischen den beiden passiert ist.

Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Alles, woran ich denken kann ist, die schönste Frau der Welt, die, die ich liebe und begehre, die, die gerade von ihrem Ehemann betrogen wurde. Wie kann er das nur tun?

Wut kocht in mir hoch. Wie kann er das nur tun? Ich wünschte, ich wäre an seiner Stelle und was tut er?

_Er fickt mit ihrer Schwester?!_

Der Gedanke ist so unmittelbar, dass ich mich vor meiner eigenen inneren Stimme erschrecke. Meine Fäuste sind geballt und ich spüre wie meine Kiefermuskulatur krampft, so fest presse ich die Zähne zusammen. Wie kann er so etwas tun? Seine Schwägerin. Ihre Schwester. Eine Irre.

Ich kann es nicht verstehen und ich muss hier weg. Dringend. Der Impuls Lucius Malfoy sein selbstgefälliges, befriedigtes Grinsen, das er der Schwarzhaarigen zuwirft, aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, wird übermächtig. Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, werde ich es tun.

Das wäre ein Skandal.

Ich drehe mich auf dem Fuße um und verschwinde. Die Zähne zusammengebissen. Die Fäuste geballt. _Dieser Heuchler_. Mein Kopf wird überflutet, während ich flüchte. Kopflos. Blind. Ob sie es weiß? Er hat sie nicht verdient! Ich muss etwas tun! Ich muss…

„Da bist du ja, Blaise!"

Dracos Stimme. Seine Hand an meinem Arm.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Blaise!_

Als ich mich umdrehe, blicke ich in das Gesicht meines besten Freundes. Seine Stirn ist gekräuselt. Er mustert mich.

„Ist was passiert?"

„Nein", beeile ich mich zu sagen und zwinge mich zu einem Lächeln. „Es war nur länger besetzt und…" mir fällt nicht ein, was ich sagen soll, denn wenn ich in Dracos Gesicht sehe, sehe ich sofort Lucius Malfoy vor mir. Dieselben kalten, grauen Augen und ich möchte jemanden schlagen.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wo du abgeblieben bist, damit du den Eröffnungstanz nicht verpasst!"

Der Eröffnungstanz. Mir wird übel. Die Vorstellung, dass Lucius Malfoy seine Hände an SIE legt, dieselben Hände, die eben noch… Dass SIE ihn anlächelt. Dass SIE in seinen Armen über die Tanzfläche schwebt. Ein Knoten in meinem Magen und in meinem Hals. Dennoch folge ich Draco in den Saal zurück. SIE ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Draco hat mir tausend Mal erklärt, was jetzt geschehen wird. Sein Vater wird das Podest betreten, eine Ansprache halten, seine Frau offiziell um den ersten Tanz des Abends bitten, wie die Tradition es verlangt. Der Eröffnungstanz, der allen Anwesenden zeigt, wer Herr und Herrin des Hauses sind. Kein anderer Mann darf die Hausherrin berühren, ehe dieser Tanz beendet ist. Ein Symbol dafür, wer zu wem gehört. Als Zeichen für alle Anwesenden, wen man um den Tanz mit der Hausherrin bitten muss, ihren Ehemann, denn der bestimmt über sie. Verfügt über ihren Körper, so wie die Tradition es verlangt. Alles, was ich darüber gelesen und erzählt bekommen habe, schwirrt durch meinen Kopf, vermengt sich mit den Bildern von draußen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Narcissa **_

In der Halle konnte sie die beiden nicht ausmachen. Da Lucius es sich neben seinen Pflichten als Hausherr nicht leisten konnte, das Haus zu verlassen und sich in den Garten – in Narcissas warmen Garten – zurückzuziehen, blieb nur noch der Balkon. Eine gute Gelegenheit, gleich nebenbei dort nach dem rechten zu sehen. Durch die offene Flügeltür in die Nacht hinaustretend, prüfte Narcissa gekonnt Temperatur und Luftfeuchtigkeit und nickte erfreut. Ihr Zauber für die Balkonklimatisierung funktionierte offenbar einwandfrei. Professor Sprout wäre wieder einmal sehr zufrieden mit ihr gewesen. Genießerisch sog Narcissa die angenehm milde Luft ein.

Bella und Lucius lehnten Seite an Seite an der Brüstung; daß sie sich nicht gegenseitig am Mund hingen, obwohl sie von zwei turtelnden Paaren eingerahmt wurden, fiel Lucius gewiß sehr schwer, kommentierte Narcissa innerlich in einem Anfall von Sarkasmus. Wie auch immer, ihr blieb keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihm dafür dankbar zu sein. Auch wenn er es nicht wirklich ihrer Person zuliebe tat. Schaden von _Malfoy Manor_ und _Dracos Erbe_ abzuwenden, waren ohne jeden Zweifel ausreichende Motive. Welche von ihnen beiden geteilt wurden, seit ihre Ehe bestand. Beide Motive also Rechtfertigung genug für die Malfoy'sche Ehe an sich. Die einwandfrei funktionierte. Daran änderte auch Bella nichts.

„Lucius, in fünf Minuten werden die Hauselfen die Tische beiseite stellen; kommst Du bitte mit mir hinein?"

„Wir kommen gleich nach, Schwesterherz!" bekam sie von Bella zur Antwort. Ein gedachtes _Wir?_, hatte Narcissa nicht unterdrücken können, bevor sie sich – innerlich mit den Schultern zuckend – gleichmütig abwandte. Solche Kleinigkeiten waren es nicht wert, sich darüber aufzuregen. Viel wichtiger war, daß tatsächlich kein signifikantes Temperaturgefälle zwischen hier draußen und dem Salon existierte. Wieviele Stunden hielt der Zauber jetzt schon? Sie rechnete nach. Dreizehn. _Dreizehn Stunden ohne Auffrischung!_ Sie frohlockte. Doch, es würde sich auf jeden Fall lohnen ausprobieren, den alten, aufwendigeren Gewächshauszauber für den Garten durch diese neue Version zu ersetzen, so daß sie ihn nur einmal täglich würde erneuern müssen. Und wenn es klappte… dann könnte sie wirklich hinten noch einen weiteren Bereich klimatisieren. Vielleicht wirklich endlich ihren Traum eines Miniregenwaldes verwirklichen! Die extreme Luftfeuchtigkeit wäre natürlich eine Herausforderung… Andererseits wäre die Einrichtung einer kalten Luftschicht, an der das Wasser kondensieren und sich Wolken bilden könnten, nicht weiter kompliziert. Gleich nachher würde sie in den Katalog mit den magischen Tropenpflanzen gucken…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt!


End file.
